Le prix à payer
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Résumé : futur de Chris après que celuici l’ait « changé »car tout n’est pas tout rose pour lui loin de là ! Chris a étrangement toujours sa mémoire du « passé »c’est à dire qu’il se rappelle de sa vie précédente avant qu’elle ne soit changée et du futur
1. Chapter 1

Le prix à payer

de CharmedChris(ou Petites sorcières c'est pareil)

Disclamers : Rien est à moi tout est à la Warner Bros ….

Résumé : futur de Chris après que celui-ci l'ait « changé »car tout n'est pas tout rose pour lui loin de là ! Chris a étrangement toujours sa mémoire du « passé »(c'est à dire qu'il se rappelle de sa vie précédente avant qu'elle ne soit changée et du futur comme il était ect…Il se rappelle aussi sa mort et celle de Bianca bref tout….)

Personnage : on ne va pas non plus tout dévoiler :p Disons juste que parmi les personnages on voit Prue (en plus de Paige et de ses sœurs). Le personnage central est Chris .

Chapitres :…je ne sais pas encore …à l'origine s'était un One-Shot mais emportée dans mon génie créatif (Cole : et modeste avec ça) .(Pts :TT je t'ai pas sonné toi !)je l'ai transformé en fic ,elle sera courte c'est tout ce que je peux dire .

PG-13 …Pour le moment c'est « tout public » mais ça a se gâter alors je préfère prendre mes dispositions…

Blabla de Petites sorcières

Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre qui est celui que j'aime le moins de toute ma fic (j'ai déjà écrit pas mal de chapitre en fait ….) Alors ne vous faites pas une mauvaise idée jsute dessus. Ha pourquoi CharmedChris ? et bien c'est moi je viens de m'inscrire sous ce pseudo mais selon un loi idiote (désolée mais c'est le mot) je ne peux mettre de fic avant trois jours…et ça je veux pas :p alors jusqu'à ce que je puisse je mettrai cette fic sous le pseudo de petites sorcières (beaucoup + anciens)

_Italique_ : pour le moment ce sont les pensées des personnages mais ça va changer ….

Blabla de Petites sorcières

Bienvenue à la maison frérot !

Dans le grenier des sœurs Halliwel, un jeune homme au cheveux bruns et aux beaux yeux bleu/vert était assis par terre face à une bougie. Ce jeune homme en question était le jeune Christopher Halliwel second fils de la célèbre Piper Halliwel et de son mari et être de lumière Leo Wyatt. Aujourd'hui avait lieu son quatorzième anniversaire et Chris s'apprêtait à le fêter ,ici, face à cette bougie :Seul.

_« comme toujours…. »_ songea amèrement le jeune homme. Tous les autres membres de sa famille étaient sortis du Manoir ( Dieu seul sait où !) et n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire ou du moins de lui proposer de les accompagner. Le visage de Chris s'assombrit ; malgré le fait qu'il ait changé le futur de Wyatt ,le sien était toujours pareil. Bien sûr, il y avait bien Victor ,son grand père ,et sa tante Paige qui étaient toujours là pour lui. Mais ils n'habitaient plus au Manoir et ne pouvaient donc malheureusement pas toujours être là .Et cette curieuse impression d'être épier. Chris secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Pas question de gâcher son anniversaire ! Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la bougie flamboyante face à lui. Il se mit à chantonner :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire , Joyeux anniversaire Chris, Joyeux anniversaire… ».

Puis il souffla sa bougie et regarda la fumée se disperser dans la pièce avec un sourire. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé le grenier. Tant de souvenir l'y rattachait ! Il dirigea machinalement son regard vers le Livre des Ombres .Lorsqu'un léger bruit dans un coin de la pièce attira son attention.

_« Pas de doutes…c 'est un démon_ »songea –t-il. Mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarquer et continua de regarder autour de lui nonchalamment. En réalité tous ses sens étaient aux aguets et il se leva faisant mine de vouloir sortir. Mais au dernier moment alors qu'il allait appuyer sa main sur la poignée , Chris fit volte-face et envoya un coup de poing dans le vide. Un cri de souffrance lui répondit et un démon caméléon fit son apparition. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer , Chris fit apparaître une boule d'énergie et l'envoya sur le démon le tuant instantanément.

Alors que Chris s'apprêta à baisser sa garde croyant qu'un seul démon se trouvait là , une boule de feu apparue et l'aurait très certainement blessé si son éclat n'avait pas illuminer le chandelier posé près du jeune homme et attirait son attention. Chris se tourna et se téléporta mais il eut la « chance »d'apercevoir une dizaine de démons environs sortirent de leur cachette jurant contre le garçon.

Chris apparut dans sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour. Bien sûr cela n'empêcherai pas les démons de rentrer ici mais au moins il se sentait plus en sécurité là.

-Récapitulons, je suis seul au Manoir .Tante Paige est dans l'autre Monde (ndla ce qui abrite l'école de Magie) donc injoignable .Piper et les autres sont de sortis avec les enfants. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Wyatt se dernier serait alors lui aussi en danger….

(Ce n'est de toute façon pas comme s'ils allaient venir….songea-t-il) . »

Quand à Leo , Chris n'y pensa même pas. De tous les membres de sa famille c'était celui qui était le moins là pour lui .Il n'allait certainement pas répondre à son appel !

Chris soupira. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul cette fois encore…Il se téléporta dans le grenier et épia les démons qui s'y trouvaient. Deux de niveaux plutôt faible essayer de passer au travers de la barrière qui protéger le livre des Ombres.

_« Décidément il y a de choses qui ne changeront jamais »_

-Alors Messieurs ! Que puis je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

Les deux intéressé se retournèrent vivement et l'un deux eut un sourire qui dévoila une dent en or :

-Eh ! Le fils Halliwel …Je t'ai raté tout à l'heure mais crois moi tu n'aura pas une seconde chance.

-Tu devrai arrêter de sourire ça devient vraiment malsain . lui répliqua le jeune homme, un air narquois sur le visage.

Le démon furieux se jeta sur le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Lorsque ce dernier fut à quelque centimètre de son visage , Chris décocha un superbe coup de poing qui transperça de part en part le démon. L'autre surpris , ne réagit pas à temps et Chris le tua de la même façon. Il essuya son bras plein sanguinolent et se téléporta dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais les démons avaient toujours beaucoup aimé apparaître dans deux endroits du manoir : le grenier( ça encore c'était compréhensible) et la cuisine ! il eut la surprise d'y trouver 4 démons qui ouvraient les placards et des tiroirs en murmurant ,furieux:

-Il n'est pas là !

-Vous croyez vraiment que je me cacherai dans un placard ! fit Chris incrédule .Je vois pas comment je pourrais entrer là dedans…

Les quatre démons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui , menaçants. Chris s'approcha d'eux doucement et dit les yeux brillants :

-Je vous trouve un peu gros que diriez-vous d'un petit…régime.

D'un geste des mains , il détruisit les quatre démons. Il resta à regarder le dernier se consumer , incrédule. Comment des démons de si bas niveaux avaient-ils eu la stupidité de venir au Manoir !D'accord les démons ne brillaient pas tous d'une grande intelligence mais tout de mme ! C'était du suicide de venir ici et même pas armé ! Ho et puis il y penserai plus tard ! a ce qu'il pouvait en juger ,il restait encore un démon ou un avatar. Il sortit de la cuisine précautionneusement , tous ses sens aux aguets. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

« BOUM »

La fenêtre du salon venait d'exploser en mille morceaux. Surpris , Chris ne réagit pas à temps et un morceau de verre lui entailla la joue. Il fit alors un rapide geste de la main et les éclats de verres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Arrêter le temps ne te servira à rien Chris….lança une voix masculine.

Chris sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine et une peur indicible le prit. _Cette aura , cette voix…_ Un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans fit alors son apparition. Grand aux long cheveux blond et au yeux bleus moqueur il regardait Chris avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Ce dernier lança tranquillement :

-Salut Wyatt .

-Alors on reconnaît son grand frère adoré ? Tu as toujours été très fort pour me repérer même lorsque tu n'étais qu'un enfant…

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? cracha Chris avec haine . Le futur a déjà été changé et tu n'y peux rien ! j'ai gagné Wyatt.

-Toujours aussi présomptueux et impatient hein ? demanda le jeune homme comme amusé. Toujours à croire que as gagné …Mais très cher frérot…le jeu ne fait que commencer ! s'exclama-t-il en ricanant , une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser agir tranquillement ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Wyatt éclata de rire, méprisant :

-Toi ! M'empêcher d'agir à ma guise ! Ne me fais pas rire frérot. Plus âgé tu aurais certes pu me poser un problème mais coincé dans un corps de 14 ans …haha …De plus tu es seul …Ne mens pas Christopher …Je sais que personne à part toi n'est là !

Chris se mordit la lèvre inférieure…Il avait raison ,il ne pourrais rien faire contre Wyatt cette fois -ci ! Il ne pouvait pas le vaincre sans le pouvoir des trois et pour cela il avait besoin des trois sœurs. Il s'apprêta à lancer un appel mental lorsque la voix calme de son frère l'arrêta :

-Si jamais tu appelles qui que se soit frérot ,je le tuerai.

Chris hésita .Seul il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir et une fois débarrassé de lui , Wyatt pourra changer le futur. Mais s'il appelait quelqu'un au secours cette personne mourrait et ça…Chris ne pourrait pas se le pardonner ! Il tourna son regard vers son frère qui le regardait, railleur. Non ,il n'avait pas le choix…Il devait affronter son frère seul à seul. Wyatt se retrouva en un éclair près de son frère et lui prit violemment les poignés. Chris tremblait de peur et la lueur de démence qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère n'était pas pour le rassurer. Ce dernier le souleva de terre par son col et croisa son regard. Il fit la dernière chose à laquelle se serait attendu Chris : il le relâcha . Celui ci était effaré : pourquoi Wyatt l'avait-il épargné ? Ce n'était sûrement pas par esprit de famille et encore moins par pitié !

_« Après avoir tué ou fait exécuté plus de 2 billons de personnes sans perdre son sang froid… A moins que… »_Les yeux du l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent tandis que Wyatt le regardait, un air sadique sur le visage :

-Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants. Oui comment pourrais tu oublier LE JEU qui a rythmé et résumé si bien ta vie ?alors petit frère prêt pour une partie de CHASSE A L HOMME ?

Puis Wyatt fermant les yeux dit : Je compte jusqu'à 40 …

Chris tenta alors de se téléporter mais il fut violemment repoussé dans le salon.

-« Ai-je oublié de préciser que les limites sont celles du Manoir ? demanda d'un ton amusé son frère aîné. Oui vois-tu Chris j'apprend de mes erreurs passées , je ne refait jamais de fois la même faute. Il te reste 20 secondes…

Chris partit rapidement dans la cuisine .Il ne pouvait pas se téléporter et cela amincissait beaucoup plus ses maigres chances de survie ! Il fouilla rapidement dans les tiroirs et les placards à la recherche d'une arme suffisamment puissante pour contrer son frère. Il savait que ce dernier détenait sur lui Excalibur et ,même s'il ne l'avait pas montrée, Chris était certain que Wyatt était venu avec.

_« Pourquoi Piper et Phoebe ne mettent –elles plus de réserves d'armes !_ »songea-t-il rageusement alors qu'il ouvrait un 5ème placard ; vide. Il finit néanmoins par dégoter quelques potions minimes et se dépêcha d'aller au premier étage .

-« 0…prêt ou pas prêt Christy , J'arrive ! »

Chris sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et la panique l'envahir .

-Christy ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher je te retrouverai. »Lança Wyatt en montant tranquillement les escaliers. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de repérer son cadet . Il ouvrit les yeux avec rage. Son frère était, mis à part 2 autres personnes et lui même, le seul qui puisse dissimuler son aura. Wyatt avait espéré qu'en remontant à cette époque Chris ne disposa pas encore de ses pouvoirs mais il avait mal calculé son coup voilà tout.

Il se dirigea vers les chambres et eut un sourire : celle de Phoebe était entrouverte.

Chris attendait Wyatt de pied ferme. IL n'était peut-être pas en mesure de remporter la victoire mais au moins il se battrait jusqu'au bout. De plus il avait un plan et Wyatt allait regretter de s'être attaqué à lui .

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voit de son aîné qui l'appeler doucement. Chris retint son souffle et calma les battements furieux de son cœur. Il sentait que Wyatt n'était pas loin. Une ombre apparut face à la porte de la penderie où il se trouvait caché.

Wyatt ouvrit la porte de la penderie violemment , un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres à la vue de son jeune frère :

-« Trouvé Christopher … »

Voilà si vous avez aimé mettez moi une rewieu -La suite arrivera bientôt ! Les critiques sont aussi acceptées…Si vous voulez me dire un truc en perso écrivez à CharmedChrishotmail.fr (sinon je risque de pas vous répondre sur l'autre….)


	2. Enkil

Le prix à payer

de CharmedChris(ou Petites sorcières c'est pareil)

Disclamers : Rien est à moi tout est à la Warner Bros ….

Résumé : futur de Chris après que celui-ci l'ait « changé »car tout n'est pas tout rose pour lui loin de là ! Chris a étrangement toujours sa mémoire du « passé »(c'est à dire qu'il se rappelle de sa vie précédente avant qu'elle ne soit changée et du futur comme il était ect…Il se rappelle aussi sa mort et celle de Bianca bref tout….)

Personnage : on ne va pas non plus tout dévoiler :p Disons juste que parmi les personnages on voit Prue (en plus de Paige et de ses sœurs). Le personnage central est Chris .

Chapitres :…je ne sais pas encore …à l'origine s'était un One-Shot mais emportée dans mon génie créatif (Cole : et modeste avec ça) .(Pts :TT je t'ai pas sonné toi !)je l'ai transformé en fic ,elle sera courte c'est tout ce que je peux dire .

PG-13 …Pour le moment c'est « tout public » mais ça a se gâter alors je préfère prendre mes dispositions…

Blabla de Petites sorcières

J'ai préféré écrire quelque chose de court (plaignez vous à mon frère qui veut l'ordi )que quelque chose de plutôt long et que vous n'auriez eu que demain soir - Ha pourquoi CharmedChris ? et bien c'est moi je viens de m'inscrire sous ce pseudo mais selon un loi idiote (désolée mais c'est le mot) je ne peux mettre de fic avant trois jours…et ça je veux pas :p alors jusqu'à ce que je puisse je mettrai cette fic sous le pseudo de petites sorcières (beaucoup + anciens)

_Italique_ : pour le moment ce sont les pensées des personnages mais ça va changer ….

Enkil

_Wyatt ouvrit la porte de la penderie violemment , un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres à la vue de son jeune frère : _

_-« Trouvé Christopher … »_

Ce dernier en profita pour lancer une potion d'aveuglement sur le visage de son frère. Wyatt poussa un cri de douleur et se recula vivement en frottant ses yeux :

-…..Mes yeux…raaaaah ! Petite peste tu vas me le payer !

Chris se précipita vers la sortie , courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Wyatt ne serait plus très longtemps aveuglé par celle ci , il fallait qu'il se dépêche !I monta aux greniers et repéra vite Le Livre Des Ombres qu'il prit entre ses bras. L'adolescent entendait les jurons furieux de son frère et ses imprécations furieuses. Mais Chris ne s'inquiétait pas plus. Il savait que seul le grenier et sa chambre était exempt du sort annulant la téléportation. C'était une règle mise en forme dès la première partie et que Wyatt avait mis un point d'honneur à respecter.

« _Comme s'il avait le choix »_

Le grenier était en effet le lieu le plus puissant de tout le manoir Halliwel. Il rassemblait en lui des siècles de magie et de sagesse créant une sorte de protection. En ce qui concernait sa chambre , Wyatt et lui n'avait jamais vraiment compris . Elle avait appartenue à Prue et Paige Halliwel avant de lui revenir. Tous deux avaient donc supposés que c'était un lien affectif puissant qui s'y rattachait.

_« Il est temps de filer… »_

Chris se téléporta dans sa chambre et verrouilla rapidement la porte. Il traça rapidement un pentacle et y inscrivit le nom de son frère. Il remercia mentalement sa tante Phoebe de lui avoir montré ce sort. De cette façon , Wyatt serai incapable durant un certain temps d'y pénétrer. Il se tourna alors vers Le Livre Des Ombres et commença à tourner fébrilement les pages. Derrière la porte de la chambre résonnait la voix furieuse de Wyatt. Mais grâce au pentacle ce n'était plus qu'un bruit confus.

Le regard de Chris s'éclaira lorsqu'il tomba sur la page .Il se mit à déclamer :

Ami du passé, Ami du futur

Toi des profondeurs de la nuit que j'…

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de finir son sort qu'un autre garçon du même âge, semblait-il, en long manteau noir et en longues bottes de cuir qui lui arrivait aux genoux, apparut (ndla : si vous voulez une idée précise des bottes ce sont les mme que celle que porte Emmanuel Moire dans la chanson « Mon essentiel »). Il avait de longs cheveux gris acier attachés en catogan (dévoilant ainsi un crochet de basilic suspendu à son oreille pointue) et de grands yeux jaunes. Son visages portait des sortes de peintures de guerre et tenait dans sa main une lance dont la flèche était imbibé de sang.

-Christopher Halliwel…Tu n'a pas changé toujours aussi fou. Invoquer quelqu'un tel que moi requiert un certain manque de cervelle et une envie de mourir …dit-il les yeux perçant

-Et toi Enkil , toujours aussi arrogant !

avec un grand sourire il se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent vivement.

-Enkil comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! dit le jeune être de lumière en s'asseyant avec son ami sur le lit .

-Et moi donc Chris ! Dès que j'ai entendu ta voix je me suis dépêché de venir…

-J'ai vu ça , renifla-t-il. Tu m'a coupé en plein dans ma grande déclamation…

Enkil fit un petit geste de la main ,rentrant ainsi dans le jeu :

-J'ai eu pitié du théâtre classique…

-QUOI ?je suis un GRAND acteur et interprète ! se récria le jeune sorcier

-Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd…

-Sache qu'un jour tu viendra me signer des autographes

-Revois tes prémonitions Trelawney ! Moi je crois plutôt que c'est ta feuille de sortie de prison que je signerai ….

-Et pour que motif ? demanda Chris en levant un sourcil

-Homicide volontaire du Théâtre …

Chris ,pour toute réponse, le frappa au visage avec un oreiller. Enkil ne broncha pas mais dit :

-Tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs passés ?

-Jamais !

Ils eurent tout deux un sourire triste tandis qu'ils se rappelaient le bon vieux temps. Enkil sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'il repensait à Bianca. Il tourna son regard vers Chris .Ce dernier avait un regard vide et des larmes commençait à briller dans ses yeux. Enkil posa une main apaisante sur son bras :

-Si elle te voyait , elle te botterai le derrière pour broyer ainsi du noir à cause d'elle…

Chris sourie à cette pensée et regarda Enkil, sérieux :

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé …

-Pour lever les scellés qu'ont posé sur tes pouvoirs les fondateurs….

-Tout juste. Tu crois pouvoir le faire ici ?

Enkil jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et eut un sourire :

-Facile…Seulement, il va me falloir que tu t'occupes de Wyatt pendant un certain moment, le temps que je prépare le sort.

Chris hocha la tête ,un peu blême . Il avait besoin de temps ? Il lui en donnerait. Mais cela risquait d'être un peu ardu…Affronter Wyatt n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait comme ça …Comme disait celui ci vouloir l'affronter signifiait à deux choses :Avoir envie de mourir très bientôt et dans d'atroces souffrances ou être fou ….Il l'entendit frapper à la porte avec rage ….

Enkil regarda Chris dans les yeux : il savait que ce dernier allait être furieux mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il demanda hésitant :

-Autre chose….je vais avoir besoin d'une des sœurs …

La réaction du jeune Halliwel ne se fit pas attendre. Il se leva violemment :

-Il est hors de question qu'elles viennent se mettre en danger !

-Voyons Chris ! C'est quand même lord Wyatt ! Celui qui a torturé et tué parce que ça l'amusait ou par ennui ! Celui qui a commis de tels crime que …je ne peux même pas les citer sans frissonner d'horreur !IL FAUT QU ELLE VIENNE !

-Alors là cher Enkil avec toute mon affection je te répond : tu peux toujours crever !

-C EST PAS POSSIBLE D ETRE AUSSI TETU MA PAROLE ! Ecoute , ajouta Enkil en reprenant son calme. Je n'est juste pas envie que tu finisse comme… »Le mot se perdit dans sa gorge tandis que des larmes montaient aux yeux des deux adolescent . Il reprit :

Tu sais le cadeau que tu as reçu il y a deux semaine….

_« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »_songea Chris les yeux hantés

-Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ça ….dit Enkil les larmes aux yeux . C'est déjà dur pour moi sans ELLE …Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi …

-Je sais Enkil…moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre mais…Je ne peux pas mettre ma famille comme ça en danger … dit Chris en baissant les yeux.

-Et moi ? est-ce que je fais l'affaire ? demanda d'un ton amusée une voix féminine derrière eux

Voilàààààààà je vous laisse imaginer qui est cette personne … Rewieu s'il vous plait -

Réponses au rewieu :

Mtmia : Merci pour ta rewieu qui m'a fait très plaisir (Rogue : attention elle a la tête qui va enfler ) tire la langue à Rogue . Le pauvre Chris n'est pas au bout de ses peines et tu verras que ça vie n'a vraiment pas été rose

Rogue : en clair sortez violons et mouchoirs - - '

Pts : je n'irai pas jusque là il a eu de bons amis mais c'est vrai que sa vie n'est pas géniale …

Voilà ce chapitre t'est dédié car tu es ma première rewieuse - Met moi encore des rewieu et dis moi ce que t'en pense - (les autres aussi !)Si vous m'écrivez c'est CharmedChrishotmail.fr sinon sur celle de mon profil je risque de pas répondre …


	3. Bataille entre frères

Le prix à payer

Disclaimers : Si j'étais une des productrice j'aurai pas fait mourir Chris !

Blabla : je suis sincèrement désolée à cause de mon petit frère j'ai pas pu vous mettre la suite rapidement mais là voilà . Comme vous le voyez j'ai tenu ma promesse le chapitre est assez long . De plus Mr le juge , j'étais dans un endroit où y a ni ordi ni Internet alors …

Réponse au rewieu

Kaena Black : je ne sais plus si je t'es répondu ou pas (Rogue : faite pas attention c'est une vraie tête de linotte) (pts : boucle la !) enfin bref oui son futur n'a pas changé et comme tu vas t'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure il est pas tout rose….

Archange déchu : J'aime bien ton pseudo ! Il est plutôt cool -Oui tu as parfaitement raison . L'histoire ne cessait de se répétait un peu avec toujours Cole Phoebe /Phoebe Cole …Chris a vraiment ramené du punch dans la série et l'a même rendue meilleur je trouve. Moi aussi je suis une grande fan et je regrette qu'il ait été tué par Gideon (Rogue : vous auriez dû la voir à ce moment …j'ai cru qu'elle allait assassiné quelqu'un…pov télé on l'a plus jamais revu… )

shifudao : Voilà voilà je m'active j'espère qu'il te plaira - et qu'il est à la hauteur de tes espérence (Rogue : tu devrai pas amployer de mot que tu connais pas )( - # je vais finir par le tuer c'uila ! )Ca veux dire quoi ton pseudo ?

Suite : Le voilà calme toi lol -(pas le droit de tuer l'auteur parce qu'il met du temps à udapter okay ?)

Rating : Hop là stop ! Y a pas mal de violence dans ce qui suit et certaines scènes de combat pourrait choquer les plus jeunes .Je vous aurez prévenu .A vos risques et périls.(Rogue : ça va c'est qu'une fic !)

Bonne lecture

Bataille entre frères

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent alors vers elle et se jetèrent tout deux dans ses bras .

-TANTE PRUE !

La jeune femme éclata de rire tandis qu'elle recevait les deux adolescents entre les bras :

-Attention vous allez me faire tomber !

-Tu es toujours là quand il faut : tante Prue . lança Christopher en la regardant.

-Je ferai une bien mauvaise tante auquel cas !

Les deux adolescent la regardèrent en souriant . Chris reprit plus grave :

-Bien .Maintenant que Tante Prue est là …Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller m'occuper de Wyatt. Ajouta –t-il plus pâle mais déterminé .

Il se dirigea alors vers un coin de la pièce et traça une rapide rune sur le mur. Les briques et le papier peint disparurent pour révéler une cachette ou des dizaines d'armes et de potions se côtoyait ainsi que diverses autres choses. Chris prit une épée à poignée incrustée de rubis et de diamants. Elle était sertie de l'emblème des Halliwel et du pouvoir des Trois (un cadeau de Prue) . Il mit aussi quelque potions dans un sac anti –choc et s'apprêta à se téléporter lorsque la poigne ferme de Prue l'arrêta . Il se tourna vers elle et rencontra ses yeux noirs brillants :

-Christopher Halliwel si tu ne restes pas vivant jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini cette potion j'irai moi même te réveiller d'entre les morts et te botter le derrière !

Christopher eut un sourire et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ….

Il se téléporta alors juste derrière son frère et le vit tambourinant furieusement à sa porte :

-Ma porte ne t'a rien fait Wyatt alors cesse de la martyriser ! lança –t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant . Wyatt se tourna alors lentement vers lui , le visage mauvais :

-Christy ! Je me demandais quand tu finirais par sortir de ta cachette…

Il fit soudain apparaître un boule d'énergie et la lança contre son jeune frère. Celui –ci qui l'avait vu venir plongea derrière le canapé . La boule alla s'écraser dessus faisait sortir les plumes qui le rembourraient. Aussi rapide que l'éclair , Chris riposta en lançant plusieurs boules d'énergie et de feu . Bientôt des centaines de Boules flottaient dans le manoir, s'écrasant un peu partout. Les deux jeunes hommes qui savaient tout deux léviter, volaient d'un coin à un autre de la pièce .

Chris s'arrêta alors , perché sur le lourd lustre et lança une potion sur Wyatt qui se trouvait sur l'armoire contenant la porcelaine.

Chris vit son frère se déplacer rapidement pour venir l'attaquer , aussi sauta-t-il du lustre.

Une fois à terre, il réussit à bloquer l'attaque de Wyatt. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent . Tout cela en une fraction de seconde .

-Pas mal Christopher. Voyons si tu sauras bloquer ça…

Il échangèrent quelque coup dont tous furent parés par le jeune Halliwel. Ce dernier avait les dents serrés et regardait son aîné avec colère . Le visage de Wyatt n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre du sien :

-Tu as fait des progrès Christopher. Murmura-t-il . Mais tu n'es malheureusement pas de taille contre moi !

Il envoya alors une énorme boule d'énergie sur la poitrine de son frère. Chris sentit la boule d'énergie lui brûlait l'intérieur et fut projetait en arrière sous une importante lumière bleuâtre. Il posa ses deux mains sur la face de l'énorme boule et tentant d'oublier l'horrible douleur sauta par dessus .

Wyatt regarda son frère qui tentait de s'en sortir et songea : « Oui. Chris a fait d'énormes progrès mais rien ne le sauvera… »

Il vit alors son jeune frère se précipiter vers lui , l'épée brandit au dessus de sa tête .

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir me vaincre avec ça ! Lança Wyatt en se jetant sur lui et en le transperçant d'un coup, un sourire de béatitude aux lèvres . Mais son sourire disparut vite et Wyatt écarquilla les yeux tandis que son épée s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la poitrine de Christopher. Il la ressortit précipitamment et se tournant tenta de bloquer l'attaque de son jeune frère. Il réussit à faire dévier l'épée de Chris tandis que ce dernier lâchait un cri de rage .Mais trop tard ! L'adolescent avait réussit à lui faire une profonde et longue éraflure sur la joue . Wyatt sentit la lame contre sa joue et une douleur le prendre . Sa grimace de douleur se changea bientôt en colère lorsqu'il sentit le sang perler.

En fait dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme : Il était fou de rage ! Il avait osé lui faire ça ! Ce gamin… ce morveux…. Cette chose avait défigurer son beau visage ! Comment un nain tel que lui avait – il pu ne serait-ce que le toucher :LUI !LORD WYATT !

Tandis que Chris se relevait , il vit le visage de son frère se décomposait affreusement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et il pâlit : Wyatt Le Terrible , Lord Wyatt était là…Quand ce dernier tourna ses yeux vers lui : l'adolescent eut froid dans le dos et avala difficilement sa salive. Wyatt lança un boule noire encre sur lui. Grâce à ses réflexe, Chris eut la présence d'esprit de se baisser à temps ce qui lui évita d'être réduit en cendres par la boule .

Il la sentit néanmoins lui brûlé le cuir chevelu avant qu'elle n'aille exploser dans l'escalier formant un énorme trou et une odeur de bois calciné.

-Fini de jouer frérot !

Utilisant le même pouvoir que Piper , il expulsa Chris contre la baie vitrée qui explosa en mille morceau sous l'impact . Le jeune homme sentit les morceaux de verre pénétrer dans sa chair et poussa un cri de douleur . Wyatt se jeta alors sur lui et le projeta contre le mur , plusieurs fois .Il cria :

-Alors sale morveux ! Tu croyait sincèrement pouvoir me vaincre ! Avec tes pouvoirs ! Mon pauvre même en utilisant tous les pouvoirs de l'univers tu n'arriverai à rien contre moi !Je suis le deux fois béni ! Et de plus j'ai tes pouvoirs !

Le pauvre garçon tentait de son mieux de répondre aux violents coup de son frère mais qu'importe les sorts ou les positions qu'il utilisait ; celle ci ricochait sur Wyatt .Ce dernier l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui donna de violents coups de poings dans l'estomac en éclatant de rire :

-Alors Chris ! Ca fait mal pas vrai ? Tu voudrais que j'arrête n'est ce pas !

Il lui envoya alors un violent coup de poing dans le nez qui fit saigner le garçon et lui arracher d'autre cris de douleur . Il l'envoya alors valser contre le mur le plus proche .Chris n'eut même pas la force de crier tandis que sa tête se cognait contre le mur . La douleur était trop horrible : son estomac lui faisait horriblement mal et il devait avoir une côte fêlée ….Il sentit le sang dégouliner lentement sur sa nuque et sur son visage.

« Pitié que cela cesse ! Que Wyatt me tue et alors je serais en paix, j'irai la retrouver… »

Mais Wyatt ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin . En eux enjambée il fut près de lui et commença à lui asséner des coups de pieds sur la poitrine et dans l'estomac :

-Alors Chris, on fait moins le fier maintenant hein ?pas vrai ! Allez DEBOUT !

Il lui donna un très violent coup

-DEBOUT ! » un bruit de craquement se fit entendre et Chris sentit une forte douleur au niveau des côtes . Des larmes de douleurs commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses paupières mais il se refusait à pleurer .

« Jamais il ne me verra pleurer ! Jamais je ne lui donnerai cette satisfaction ! »

-Allez ! où est passé ton sourire narquois et ton air impertinent ? DEBOUT CHRISTOPHER !

Ce dernier coup brisa une autre côte au jeune Halliwel qui cette laissa échappa un énorme hurlement de douleur . Il cracha un peu de sang sous le regard visiblement heureux et ravie de Wyatt .Lorsque ce dernier le lâcha , Chris glissa le long du mur et resta là sans ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait plus la force de résister : respirer même était une douleur !il avait envie que tout cela finisse de crier pitié à son frère mais une partie de lui ,lui crier de résister et de combattre. Il ne devait pas quémander la pitié de Wyatt ! Non jamais il ne le ferait ! Il mourrait en combattant . Pendant ce temps , Wyatt qui s'amusait comme un petit fou en torturant son « frérot »avait prit la lame de son épée et traçait sur le front de Chris le mot: « fou ».Tandis qu'il contemplait son œuvre il entendit un bruit derrière lui et un rugissement de rage :

-Chris !

L'entente de son nom et le timbre de la voix firent sursauter Chris qui ouvrit les yeux. Wyatt qui n'avait pas entendu le pas du nouvel arrivant se tourna violemment , l'épée à la main .Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Zakharov . Tu es venu voir comment ton ami allait ?

-Eloigne toi de lui Wyatt ! Tout de suite ! lança Enkil ,menaçant, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Wyatt le regarda un instant , pensif puis avec un grand sourire mielleux s'écarta de Chris :

-Si c'est si gentiment demandé …Voyons voir comment à deux vous pouvez vous en sortir… »Il ajouta avec un sourire sarcastique : « je suis curieux de voir ça »

Enkil regarda avec méfiance Wyatt . Mais le cri de douleur de Chris le précipita à côté de lui et il s'agenouilla. Le jeune Halliwel était toujours inconscient .

-Chris ! Chris ! réveille toi ! Je t'en prie Chris écoute moi ! Chris non ! Tu n'a pas le droit de me laisser comme ça! De laisser Wyatt conquérir le monde ! Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Ne laisse pas le sacrifice de Bianca vain… »

A ses mots quelque choses sembla changer en Chris . Il bougea un peu et il murmura : « Bianca …. ».

Enkil essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il sen soit rendu compte et continua : « Oui Bianca ! Ne meurt pas sans la venger ! TU lui dois bien ça …Vas-tu laisser son meurtrier comme ça sans rien faire sans réagir ? Crois-tu qu'elle aimerai te voir comme ça ? »

Chris ouvrit alors les yeux sous le regard heureux d'Enkil :

-Je suis trop faible Enkil. Murmura Chris . Sa voix était si faible qu'Enkil dû rapprocher son oreille pour l'entendre. Il regarda son ami : sortir cette simple phrase lui avait coûté un effort considérable. Enkil prit alors son couteau et se taillada la main. Ensuite la pressent légèrement au dessus de la bouche de son ami ,y fit couler un peu de son sang.

Rapidement, Chris ouvrit les yeux et pu se lever .

-Je préfère ça ! Tu es sûr que ça ira ?demanda Enkil, encore inquiet

-Il faudra bien . répondit son ami en laissant échapper une grimace de douleur.

-C'est-y pas touchant ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si vous vous dépêchiez un peu j'ai pas toute la journée ! lança la voix de Wyatt

Un coup d'œil leur suffirent et ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur lui . Durant plusieurs heures ils essayèrent toutes les attaques qu'ils connaissaient mais rien ne semblait venir à bout de Wyatt Halliwel . Que ce soit flèches enflammées, boules d'énergie incantations ou attaques psychiques , Wyatt arrivait toujours à les repousser leur retournant le sort ou l'évitant. A chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le toucher avec leurs armes : Wyatt arrêtait soit le temps pour pouvoir s'écarter, soit les expulser avant qu'ils ne le touchent. Il leur arrivait donc de sauter l'épée et l'arc brandie pour se faire expulser en plein vol dans l'horloge de grand mère ou dans le mur . d'autre fois encore il trichait en se téléportant lorsqu'il voyait qu'il risquait trop.(LACHE !criaient alors Enkil ou Chris qui exigeait le voir revenir )

Tout à coup Wyatt s'arrêta brusquement et les regarda amusé :

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous … J'espère que vous aimerez …

Alors qu'il disait cela une Porsche rouge passa par la baie vitrée , jetée par les pouvoirs télékinétiques de Wyatt .(ndla ceux qui ont vu Spiderman 2 quand Spiderman et sa futur fiancée sont dans le café et qu'Octopus jette sur eux la voiture …elle fait pareil) à travers la fenêtre .

-C'EST PAS VRAI IL REMET CA ! cria incrédule Enkil

Ils se jetèrent à terre et Chris sentit la roue lui frôler les cheveux.

-Ça ne sert à rien ! Il repousse sans arrêt nos attaques .murmura Enkil

-Tante Prue a besoin de temps … lui répondit simplement Chris en évitant une boule de feu de son frère

-Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va réussir à gagner …..Regarde le s'amuser !

-Il n'y a qu'à revenir à la bonne vieille méthode …

Une lueur de compréhension s'anima dans les yeux d'Enkil :

-Tu veux dire …

-…La blonde contre-attaque .

Ils se relevèrent alors tranquillement et faisant mine de dépoussiérer leur vêtements et de remettre correctement leur vêtement. Enkil se tourna vers la voiture et la main sur la bouche dit comme affolé :

-Ca y est ! Mrs Witherspoon va nous traîner en justice …On est bon pour le procès…

-….Pour l 'échafaud ouais. Tu aurais pu faire attention non mais vraiment _Wya _!

-Tu devrais aussi apprendre à viser _Wya_ ça te ferai pas de mal .

Entendre ce surnom tant détesté fit monter le rouge aux joues du jeune homme.

-Bah ! Wya pou'quoi t es toute rouge ?Ca va pas ?

-Tu veux venir faie un tour dans le _parc _avec moi _ma Wya_

Là se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

-TAISEZ VOUS BANDE DE SALES MIOCHES !

Il les expulsa oubliant tout d'un coup ce qu'il voulait précédemment faire pour s'occuper d'eux. Ses yeux bleus devinrent noire encre ….

« Ho là là ça va chauffer… »songea Chris

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison….

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre de Chris , Prue s'affairaient autour de la potion et de l'incantation nécessaire pour lever les scellés . Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'elle pensait aux risques qu'encouraient ses deux « enfants ». Elle était à nouveau aux bords de l'hystérie ….

------------Flashback-----------

_Elle avait entendu les cris de Chris alors qu'il se battait seul à seul contre son frère…Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine et elle s'était élancée contre la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle s'était débattue malgré les explications d'Enkil _

_-La porte ne s'ouvrira pas tant que la potion ne sera pas fini ou que ce soit un moment critique. C'est la règle …_

_-QUI A FAIT CETTE REGLE STUPIDE ?_

_-…_

_-Pas la peine de me répondre laisse moi deviner…il est brun, yeux vert/bleu ,têtu , et JE VAIS LE TUER SI JE LUI METS LA MAIN DESSUS ! ._

_-Je pense que le mieux à faire est de nous concentrer sur la potion …_

_------Flashback------_

_Puis ce fut les cris d'agonie et de désespoir de Chris. Prue vit Enkil devenir très pâle et savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air mieux elle avait mal au ventre et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il lui semblait que son cœur aller exploser à chaque hurlement de Chris et insultes et Wyatt . S'en était trop pour elle ,elle se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit avec facilité. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil ,Enkil la paralysa avec ses pouvoir et traversant le pas de la porte la repoussa doucement mais avec volonté de l'autre côté de la pièce _

_-Je suis désolé tante Prue mais quelqu'un doit rester à faire la potion et je ne resterai pas ici alors que Chris est entrain de mourir . _

_-LAISSE MOI VENIR AVEC TOI ! cria la jeune femme en essayant de sortir des filet invisible qui la retenait. .Il ferma derrière lui la porte sous les cris de rage de la sorcière. Alors ses filets disparaissant , elle se jeta contre la porte et se mit à tambouriner dessus avec toute sa rage .Finalement lasse et les poings ensanglantée, Prue se laissa glisser contre la porte et pleura …Elle pleura longtemps et toutes les larmes semblait-il de son défunt corps…_

Fin du Flashback --------------------------------

Elle récita l'incantation et attendit.

Rien.

Elle la récita encore une fois , puis encore une en vain. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Elle aurait du fonctionner !

Elle s'apprêtait à fondre à nouveau en larme lorsqu'un cri venu d'en dessous la glaça .

« Non pitié. Mon Dieu je vous en prie ! dites-moi que je me trompe… »

Le cri de rage et de désespoir qui lui répondit finit de lui confirmer ses craintes. Elle se jeta encore une fois sur la porte et courut jusqu'au salon des pensées affreuses en tête. CE qu'elle y vit lui brisa une nouvelle fois le cœur en mille morceaux et la douleur qu'elle ressentit cette fois encore fut terrible.

-ENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL !

Elle se jeta à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était allongé de tout son long sur le dos ,parterre. Son visage était atrocement pâle et des tâches de sueur perlait sur son front livide. Son visage d'habitude si gai et moqueur était déformé par la douleur. Sur son ventre était posé la veste de Chris et était maculé de sang. Prus frissonna de la tête au pieds en songeant à ce qui était arrivé à son fils adoptif. Son neveu, et tout autant fils adoptif, était agenouillé près d'Enkil et pleurait :

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Enkil ! Ne pars pas . Reste avec moi combat . Ho je suis désolé tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

Enkil leva vers lui ses yeux brûlant de fièvre et le regarda avec colère :

-Ce. n'est pas de ta faute Chris ! Je me suis fait avoir par Wyatt . C'est de ma faute s'il a réussi à me tuer …

Ca va aller Enkil…Tu verras on va te soigner, tu guériras. »lui dit Prue en lui prenant la main . Sa voix tremblait.

Enkil eut un sourire indulgent pour Prue puis ajouta :

-Tu es la seule personne que j'ai vraiment considérée comme étant ma mère. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur mamantantine Prue

Cette déclaration arracha bien des larmes à Prue. Mamantantine était le surnom que lui donnait Chris et Bianca . Enkil quant à lui étant moins encore moins habitué que Chris et Bianca à déclarer ses sentiments(ce qui est un incroyable quand même quand on voit de Chris et Bianca qui ne sont bien non plus ) si ce n'est à ces deux amis .

-Je t'aime moi aussi mon chéri. Répondit Prue en l'embrassant sur son front brûlant

-Je sais . » Il tourna ses yeux vers Chris qui ne supportait pas la discussion. Il semblait que son ami allait lui aussi le quitter . « Chris tu me manqueras toi aussi .Tu es le frère jumeau que je n'ai jamais eu. »Il ria ce qui lui causa une grimace de douleur « On en a vécu des aventures ensemble et avec Bianca »

Chris lui serra la main , les larmes coulant de plus en plus le long de ses joues :

-On en vivra d'autres tu verras. »puis il ajouta . « Tu me manqueras Enkil…

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre .Chris prenant bien attention de ne pas trop serrer son ami. Quand il le relâcha Enkil se laissa retomber parterre :

-Ho fait. Chris…

-Oui ?

-Elle est moche ta veste …

Il éclata de rire avec Chris . D'un rire nerveux pour l'un et maladif pour l'autre :

-Vous pourrez…dire à Tante Paige…qu'elle me manquera aussi … » Enkil avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Prue le regardait pleurant de plus en plus…Non ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça .Il devait y avoir une solution. Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche Enkil lui serra sa robe blanche et balbutia :

-Non…Pas Leo…Tuer…Moi …Sinon

Chris se tourna vers sa Tante :

-Si tu l'appelles il risque de le prendre pour le vrai Wyatt et tuer Enkil !

-Jamais il ne fer…

-Tante Prue Enkil n-'est-pas-humain. C'est le prince des démons ! Crois tu vraiment que dès que Leo le reconnaîtra il ne le tuera pas . la coupa Chris

Prue tourna ses yeux noirs vers ceux mourrant d'Enkil. Oui . Il n'y avait plus rien à faire .Enkil mourrait lui aussi .Ce dernier parlait toujours avec Chris. Il était de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux enfiévraient se fermait contre sa volonté :

-Je pars… pour l'autre rive….je…t'attendrai….là…bas …Adieu Chris ! Adieu !

Son torse cessa alors lentement de se soulever au rythme de sa respiration . Alors son corps disparut en milliers de petite lumière bleu qui disparurent .

-Enkiiiiill ! tu m'avais promis non !TU m'avais promis que tu ne mourrai pas !ENKIIIIIIIl !J' ai déjà perdu Bianca ! Enkil ! resteeeeeee….

Chris éclata en pleurs et enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Prue.

-Ce n'est pas juste .Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir .

-Chuuuuuuut…. Je sais mon chéri ,je sais que c'est dur….c 'est dur pour moi aussi…dit-elle la voix tremblante en caressant les cheveux de son neveu. Des larmes amères coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Quel touchante scène nous avons là … lança une voix derrière eux. « Dommage que ça se finisse comme ça …Viens affronter la Mort Chris »

Chris se leva ,chancelant, (l'effet du sang d'Enkil commençant à s'estomper),furieux, et s'apprêta à se jeter sur Wyatt mais Prue l'en empêcha d'une main.

-Non Chris . »puis se mettant devant lui « si tu veux en finir avec lui , il faudra d'abord me faire disparaître »

- Ecarte toi !C'est entre moi et lui ,tante Prue .

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis en aucun cas TA tante Prue.

-Puisque tu insiste tant Tante Prue !

Il claqua rapidement des doigts et s'enferma dans une bulle avec elle sous les cris de rage de Chris .Il frappa de toute ses forces contre la paroi en hurlant :

-TANTE PRUE ECARTE TOI !

Mais celle ci refuser. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas l'entendre. Le cœur battant, elle se tenait à 10 mètres de Wyatt, face à lui, l'épée brandie . Il se défiait du regard ou plutôt comme il sembla à Chris ELLE le défiait du regard tandis que li semblait plus ennuyé par la chose qu'autre chose .

Comme dans un film au ralentit, il vit Prue attaquer Wyatt avec son épée en poussant un cri de rage. Ce dernier attendit le dernier moment pour sauter par dessus l'épée de sa tante . Chris la vit écarquiller les yeux tandis que Wyatt levait les mains vers elle tout en sautant derrière son dos et lui disait quelque chose près de l'oreille que de là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait entendre . Le cœur de Chris se glaça : il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il ne sut pas ce qui se passa lorsqu'il vit le sort de Wyatt frapper de plein fouet sa tante. Il la vit voler puis rencontrer le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce contre lequel elle se cogna violemment.

Chris resta sans bouger la bouche ouverte , les yeux écarquiller.

« Non …non ce n'est pas possible pas elle non plus …pas elle … »

On aurait dit que le temps comme au moment de la mort d'Enkil s'était arrêté. Il hurla c'est tout ce qu'il sut .Il hurla . Il hurla pour Bianca, pour Enkil et pour Prue .Prue qui était peut-être morte. Elle aussi à cause de lui !Il hurla sa haine pour Wyatt.

C'est alors qu'une lumière dorée sortie de son corps et éclairant toute la pièce puis devint aveuglante . La seule chose dont il se rappela avant de tomber inconscient fut l'expression d'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage de son cher « frère » .

Il tomba dans un rêve étrange :un étrange personnage vêtu d'une cape noire se tenait face à lui. Tout autour d'eux n'était que brouillard. Ils étaient seul. Il regarda l'étrange individu. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il était homme ou femme . Il eut l'impression ,comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il était un peu des deux et ,pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre…

-Chris …Voilà des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il le reconnaissait à présent .Il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois.

-Le temps est venu mon petit Christopher. La balance cosmique doit être rééquilibrée…

-Je sais….c'est le prix à payer.

Le personnage se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras :

-Souhaites-tu une dernière chose avant de partir ?

-Oui….Est-ce que je peux faire mes Adieu à ma famille ?

La personne en cape noire soupira.

-Je regrette mon enfant, fit elle en hochant la tête, tu ne peux pas. Tu peux juste prévenir la personne présente avec toi dans la pièce . Je te donne le temps qu'il te faut

-Merci. » Chris ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva debout face à Prue. Celle ci le regarda comme si elle n'osait croire qu'il était devant et le serra dans ses bras .

-Ho Chris ! J'ai eu si peur. Quand je me suis réveillée Wyatt avait disparut et toi tu te étais assis parterre, sans bouger. J'ai cru que ….Ho enfin bon l'important c'est que tu sois là. »elle l'écarta un peu pour le regarder. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de son neveu .

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Chris ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule mais Chris s'éloigna d'elle et sans la regarder dit la voix étranglée :

-Je sais que tu a toujours rêvé que Bianca Enkil et moi connaissions une enfance heureuse et vivions longtemps…Que nous puissions connaître les joies de la vie , nous la construire nous-même , aimé et être aimé… Je sais aussi que tu as toujours voulu nous voir marié , avec notre progéniture profitant de la vie , sans soucis comme n'importe quel personne sur cette terre. Que l'on est pas constamment le poids de nos responsabilités sur nos épaules…Je sais aussi que tu as toujours trouvé cela injuste que Wyatt ou les jumeaux ou Mel soit plus heureux et choyés que nous et qu'ils aient l'existence qu'ils ont…Que Wyatt qui fut si mauvais ait lui la chance de refaire sa vie alors que pour nous elle est la même … »

Il prit une profonde inspiration .Il sentait que sa tante versait un peu plus de larme derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

-Mais maintenant Bianca et Enkil sont morts et on ne pourra pas les faire revenir…et … moi non plus Tante Prue… »acheva-t-il en prenant son épée entre ses mains.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui, alarmée, une lueur de pure terreur dans les yeux :

-Q…Quoi ?Qu'est ce que tu entend par … « m… moi non plus »?balbutia-t-elle

-Tu as parfaitement compris tante Prue .Moi aussi je vais mourir …

-NOOOOOOOOON ! » Elle se jeta sur lui et s'aggripa à ses vêtements. « Ne meurs pas. Tu ne sais encore rien de la vie !Il y a encore de belle chose à voir et à découvrir….des choses que jamais tu ne feras !

-Je te signale Tante Prue que tu es morte …Or tu as l'air très bien. Lui fit remarquer gentiment Chris

-Moi c'est différent ,j'ai eu le temps de VIVRE.

-Moi aussi Tante Prue . J'ai eu le temps de vivre- ne me coupe pas s'il te plait- oui j'ai vécu , j'ai aimé , et j'ai été aimé en retour par si peu de personne fut-il. J'ai vécu de grand moment avec mes amis et ma famille . J'ai accompli ma mission désormais Wyatt n'est plus de ce monde ….

-Justement ! Maintenant que Wyatt est parti , tu peux enfin avoir une vie tranquille et agréable » les larmes à couler et sa voix tremblait « la vie que tu méritais ! que vous méritiez tous les trois ! »

-Wyatt n'est plus là mais reviendra tant que je suis encore en vie …Son moi peut revenir tant que je suis là … »dit-il le regard perdu dans le vide

-Et alors ? tu es un Halliwel ! et les Halliwel s'entraident entre eux ! Je t'aiderai s'il reviens ! et ta famille t'aidera ! Tes pouvoirs ne sont plus sous scellés !

Chris hocha négativement la tête .

-Non Tante Prue. Rappelle toi ce que je t'es dit il y a quelques années de cela . »Il fit une pause et repris , sombre « Si je ne meurs pas la balance cosmique sera déséquilibrée…Maintenant que Wyatt est mort elle est plus que jamais en danger

-JE M EN FOUT DE LA BALANCE COSMIQUE ET DU MONDE ENTIER, explosa Prue en s'éloignant de Christopher, furieuse « la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est toi !

-Alors Bianca et Enkil et tant d'autres seront morts pour rien ! Non tante Prue je ne peux pas pas ….

-Vis ta vie ! Carpe diem ! Vis pour eux !

Il regarda sa tante , déçu qu'elle ne comprenne pas ses raisons.

-Comment oserai-je me regarder dans le miroir en sachant que des personnes meurt autour de moi parce que j'ai été assez égoïste pour vouloir rester en vie !

-SOIS UN PEU EGOISTE POUR UNE FOIS CHRISTOPHER ! LE MONDE NE DEPEND PAS QUE DE TOI ! hurla frustrée Prue

-Non Tante Prue il ne dépend pas que de moi . Mais il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour rendre celle des autres meilleurs. » Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupi pour prendre une de ses larmes sur son doigt .

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous faire à moi mais aussi Bianca et Enkil… »il ajouta plus triste « j'espère qu'on se souviendra tout de même de moi…et qu'il me pardonneront.

-S'il t'oublie de descend leur botter leur derrière et leur causer de tels soucis qu'il viendront en personne s'excuser ! »s'exclama Prue avec véhémence

Chris éclata de rire à cette pensée puis ajouta comme fatigué :

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vécu Ma vie. Je suis las. Il est désormais temps de tirer le rideau …

Mais Prue ne pouvais se résoudre à le laisser mourir comme ça , elle tenta de le rattraper alors qu'il sortait l'épée de Wyatt du fourreau .Mais elle fut bloquée par une sorte de dôme invisible qui entourait le jeune homme.

-Je vais bientôt Les rejoindre … »Il y avait une sorte de béatitude dans ces mots .

-Chris ,réfléchit bien .

Le jeune homme tourna vers elle un regard décidé :

-Si je ne meurt pas se sera la catastrophe ! N'importe qui peut mourir demain ou après : Papa , maman , Mel ,Wyatt….

Prue sut qu'à cette instant rien ne pourrais le dissuader .Ce dernier sortit l'épée Excalibur de son fourreau et l'examina . Il parla plus pour lui même que pour sa tante :

-Quel étrange destinée que celle de cette épée. Faite pour servir le Bien sous le Roi Arthur, elle commettra d'horrible crime sous Lord Wyatt. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait nous raconter si elle le pouvait .Elle est l'instrument de son destin , ni bonne ni mauvaise juste un pion entre nos mains. Elle est peut-être plus humaine que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… » Il teint fermement la garde et dirigea la lame vers sa gorge « C'est par elle que périrent tant d'innocent…C'est par elle que Bianca et Enkil furent assassinés. Et c'est par elle que Wyatt fut détruit … C'est curieux la vie ! c'est une boucle infinie qui un jour finie par se briser à un moment donné . C'est par elle que notre mission commença et c'est par elle qu'elle fut fini … » Il leva lame et l'ajusta un peu plus « Construite pour tuer elle finira cette mission aussi.»Il ferma les yeux « Allez lame mortel ! fais ton office puisque… »Il se transperça violemment la gorge sous les hurlements de Prue. Il tomba par terre…

« c'est le prix à payer »

J'ai hésité à couper ici mais je trouve ça mieux - pas vous ?

Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais comme je pars en vacances (et dans un endroit où y aura pas d'ordi) encore une fois… j'espère que ça vous a plus -mettez moi une rewieu please.

Sachez néanmoins que si vous voulez la suite il faudra aller dans Le prix à payer : sequel

Et oui car le prix à payer à proprement dit est fini -maintenant pour savoir les points noirs et mystérieux que j'ai laissé tout au long de la fic il va falloir lire cette suite…


End file.
